Truth or Dare New Directions
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: The New Directions playing truth or dare. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare; New Directions

Whenever somebody's parent's were out of town for the night, or were simply not going to be home the New Directions made it a habit to get together for a game of truth or dare. They had tried having parties but they had all agreed that their group didn't mix with alcohol. So they settled for the next best thing; truth or dare. That is where we find the group, in Rachel's basement her Dad's absent for the weekend, playing truth or dare.

"Okay since it's my house I'll start, Kurt truth or dare?" asked Rachel.

"You are evil with your dares so truth!"

"How far have you gotten with Blaine?" she asked, Kurt turned a deep red from his place on Blaine's lap.

"Let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore," he whispered, receiving cat calls from all the other members.

"Blaine truth or dare?" he asked of his boyfriend.

"Dare."

"Kiss me?" Blaine leaned down and planted a sweet but chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, receiving awe's from the girls, and joking puking sounds from the boys.

"Why are you guys so cute?' asked Quinn.

"We just are!" answered Kurt.

"Alright, Finn truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"How far have you gotten with Rachel?" he asked shooting her a mischievous look, she blushed.

"We've done it," he said with a smirk, the boys minus Kurt and Blaine all hollered.

"Quinn truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare," she answered, proud of herself.

"Make out with Rachel," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Come here hobbit!" she giggled as she connected her lips with Rachel's, grazing her tongue along her bottom lip asking for access. Rachel let her tongue in her mouth easily and the worked along each other's teeth in a flawless manner until they were ripped back into reality by some one coughing.

"Where'd Finn go?" she asked.

"He had to go to the bathroom for a minute!" giggled Kurt.

"Oh!" both girls said in unison. They blushed before returning to their seats, which were pillows on Rachel's basement floor.

"Santana truth or dare?" she asked once Finn returned.

"Dare! I ain't no wimp!" she countered.

"Um," she thought. "Oh, I dare you too sit in Finn's lap for the rest of the round!" she announced proudly.

"That's alright with me, there's plenty of Finn blubber there to make it comfy," she snickered as she left her place beside Brittany to go and plop herself down on Finn's lap.

"Okay wheels truth or dare?" she croaked.

"Truth," he said, already shaking in his wheel chair.

"You still got the hots for my girl Britt?" she asked in all seriousness.

"No…" he whispered quietly. "But you really scare me!" he added.

"Don't be afraid of her Artie, she has a soft side!" laughed Blaine.

"I told you not to say anything about that Frodo!" she looked angry but she couldn't keep up the façade for long because soon she was rolling around in a fit of giggles.

"What was that about?" wondered Kurt.

"Don't worry about it babe, I'll tell you later!" he giggled quietly into Kurt's ear. It sent shivers up and down Kurt's spine.

"Tina truth or dare?" asked Artie once everyone had sort of calmed down.

"Truth!" she said, she was not ready for anything to risky tonight, she just wanted to have a fun night of laughs with her friends and her boyfriend.

"Who's hotter – Mike or David Boreanaz!" he asked. He knew that Angel was her favourite show and she had a major crush on the guy who played Angel. It took her a second to answer.

"M-Mike!" she said.

"Took you long enough!" he joked. She silenced him with a kiss.

"Truth or dare Mercedes?" she said in between planting sweet kisses all over Mike's face.

"Truth!"

"Is it true you used too like Kurt?" she asked, Mercedes blushed a deep crimson as well as Kurt. Blaine poked him in the ribs asking for more information; Kurt just nodded him off feigning he would tell him later.

"Yeah, but that was a long-long-long-long time ago!" she said, over the initial shock of the question.

"Puckerman, who's hotter? Hudson or Anderson?" she asked a smirk on her face. Puck looked deep in thought.

"Anderson, sorry Finn but you're so tall…it's creepy!" he joked. Blaine looked oddly proud of himself; Kurt wrapped a predatory arm around Blaine's waist. Letting people know he was taken.

"Oh calm you're balls Hummel, I'm not even gay!" he spat. Kurt just grinned.

"Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare! "He said excitedly, almost the whole entire group had said truth; he was ready to spice it up a little.

"Wrong answer!" he laughed menacingly. "Go grab a can of whip cream from Rachel's fridge and eat it off Rachel's stomach!" everyone gasped, then started to giggle. Mike headed upstairs and a few minutes later came down with a can of whip cream. Rachel giggled and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Mike administered a good size pile of whip cream before proceeding to lick it all off.

Once he was finished everyone was laughing hysterically, minus Tina who looked a little jealous. He took the can and went over to sit beside his girl friend once again.

"Open your mouth," he said. She looked wary but did as she was asked. He squirted a little bit off whip cream onto her tongue and then ate it all off, ending with a kiss. Once he was satisfied he got it all he turned back to the group who was still laughing.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you a virgin, if not then who?"

"Nope, her name was Sandy and it was at the strip club I worked at," he said a little ashamedly before receiving cat calls and hollers from all the boys.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Dare!" she said excitedly.

"Make out with any girl of your choice other than Santana!" he said and everyone 'ooo'd at the pissed off expression Santana wore. She got up and walked straight over to Mercedes before sitting down and planting a long, wet kiss directly on her lips. Once she finished she and Mercedes fell into a fit off giggles while everyone else seemed shocked.

Brittany returned to her seat before asking Rachel; "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I am not going to risk a dare right now!"

"Would you date lord tubbington? You always have cats on you're shirts so you're a cat right?" everyone laughed, except for Rachel.

"No! I'm not a cat and no I will not date your ecstasy addicted cat!" he stated.

"That's round one! Who's ready for round two!" said Kurt. They continued playing late into the night, so late that everyone just ended up sleeping on Rachel's basement floor. It was a goodnight, and left everyone wishing that graduation wasn't just a week away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare New Directions - 2**

The second week into the summer all of the New Directions found themselves gathered in the Anderson living room setting up for a night of truth or dare. Blaine and Kurt were huddled together on one of the lazy boys, Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Quinn occupied the couch, Tina and Mike had captured the love seat, Brittany and Santana were sitting on the floor at Mike and Tina's feet, Artie's chair was beside the couch and Finn and Rachel were cuddled up on the other lazy boy.

"So who's going to go first?" asked Mike, once they were all settled down in their respective spots around the coffee table which had been filled with snacks.

"Well since we're at Blaine's house he should start us off!" Rachel announced as if it was some sort of rule that was engraved in stone the very first time anyone had ever played.

"Okay, then Mercedes truth or dare" Blaine asked.

"Truth" Mercedes answered.

"Who's hotter? Finn or Puck?" Blaine winked.

"Finn!" Mercedes answered after much thought.

"Ooooooh!" Blaine giggled. "I don't know if I should be offended or not" Puck teased.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Dare! I'm not a wimp, no matter how much someone tries to convince you guys otherwise!" Rachel responded sending a glare towards Santana who just rolled her eyes and went back to braiding Brittany's hair.

"Okay" Mercedes smirked evilly and Rachel suddenly regretted picking dare. "Sit in Noah's lap for the rest of this round!" The room burst into giggles except for Finn.

"Not cool dude" he muttered dejectedly while Rachel walked over to where Puck was sitting and plopped herself down in his lap.

"Come for a ride on the Puckasaurus Berry?" Puck teased.

"Shut it Noah!" she growled.

"Even though I am not happy about this I will continue the game" Rachel pointed out. "Sam truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he answered, he was clearly mortified from the thought of having to sit in Puck's lap and wasn't quite ready to take a chance on a dare.

"If someone made a movie about your life, what would they call it? Who would you want to play you?" she asked.

"It would be called Kentucky Fried Stripper and Macaulay Culkin would play me!" Sam answered right away.

"Wow, you've actually thought about that before" Mercedes joked. He nodded and pecked her on the cheek.

"I don't see the resemblance dude" Finn said offhandedly.

"I'm going to go get some drinks, does anybody want anything?" Kurt asked. A few people nodded and Kurt got off of Blaine's lap to go get them.

"Anyways…Tina truth or dare?" Sam asked once Kurt left the room.

"Dare!" Tina giggled.

"Kiss Kurt when he walks back in the room!" Sam laughed. Blaine and Mike simultaneously let out a jealous whimper.

"Okay!" Tina agreed excitedly. As if one cue Kurt walked back in the room carrying 4 cans of Diet Coke, 2 cans of root beer and 5 cans of orange soda on a tray. He set it down on the coffee table.

"Okay who wants wh-" he was interrupted when Tina planted her lips on his in a chaste but steamy kiss. Kurt's arms wrapped around her waist and he spun them around eliciting a giggle from Tina.

"Damn Tina, sorry Blaine but I think Miss. Chang here has just turned me straight!" Kurt giggled with a wink. Blaine pouted.

"Sorry Mike, but Tina's mine now!" he added. Tina giggled and pecked him on the cheek again. Mike and Blaine shared a quick knowing glance before both leaped out of there chairs, snatched their respective partners and pulled them in for a searing, just-reminding-you-that-this-is-where-you-belong, kiss. They received cat calls from everyone in the room.

"Never mind" both Tina and Kurt turned around and informed the other as their partners let go of them. Both headed back to their seats as Tina took her turn.

"Finn, truth or dare?" she asked coyly.

"Truth" he said warily.

"If you were a member of the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do?" she asked.

"I would be super hot and I would sleep with every guy who has a prude for a girlfriend!" he responded. All of the guys, minus Kurt and Blaine, hollered their praise and all the girls shot him disapproving looks; the scariest look coming from Rachel who was still sitting in Puck's lap.

"Artie truth or dare?" Finn asked trying to distract his clearly pissed off girl friend.

"Dare me good sir!" Artie affirmed.

"Put an ice cube down your pants, and keep it there until it melts!" Finn dared over excitedly.

"Uhh! Fine, Blaine got any ice cubes man?" Artie asked, the look on his face was filled with regret.

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Blaine said. He removed his hands from Kurt's stomach where they'd been tracing patterns; a few minutes later Blaine returned with an ice cube which Artie shuddered but took and shoved down his pants. He squealed loudly while everyone laughed at him.

"A-Alright" he stuttered. "Q-Quinn, t-truth or d-dare?" he shivered.

"Oh Dare!" she giggled.

"Kiss Kurt while he's still sitting on Blaine's lap!" Artie announced.

"It is not kiss Kurt day!" Blaine deadpanned.

"Pucker up Hummel" Quinn giggled. Kurt shot Blaine a sorry look before planting his lips chastely on Quinn's. She cupped his cheek softly and they kissed for a few seconds. The rest of the club whistled and hollered as she walked back to her seat.

"I am so sorry you had to watch me kiss Rachel last year. It sucks watching the man I love kiss girls" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you baby, you and all your manliness, don't ever forget that. I could kiss a million girls but it's still your bed I'm in every night" Kurt whispered back.

"I love you so much" Blaine admitted.

"I love you too" Kurt reassured.

"Alrighty" Quinn emphasized. "Brittany honey truth or dare?"

"Dare Quinny!" she laughed.

"Let me right something on your face in lipstick, but you have to keep it there all night okay!?" Quinn pointed out.

"Ok!" Brittany agreed. Quinn got her lip stick out of her purse and started writing on Brittany's forehead. Once she was finished she moved away so everyone could read what she had written. On Brittany's forehead it read; _**I love Rachel's outfit! **_

Everyone in the room burst into hysterical laughter. Even Finn snickered quietly causing Rachel to flare red and gaze upon her friends disapprovingly.

"Ha ha, so funny guys. It's Brittany's turn now" she muttered.

"Santana truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

"Truth baby" she grinned sweetly.

"Kiss me!" Brittany demanded.

"But that's not a truth honey, that's a dare!" Santana giggled.

"I don't care!" Brittany giggled back before connecting her lips to Santana's. A few awkward minutes passed until they came up for air.

"So," Santana breathed. " Lady Hummel, dare or dare?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to have to go with dare!" Kurt remarked.

"Pick a country song and sing it to Blainers!" she smiled.

"But you know I hate country" he whined.

"A dare's a dare, doll" she said.

"Uh, fine!" he sputtered. "Oh! Okay, I know! This is about earlier in the game; the whole kissing Kurt day thing!" Kurt giggled. He launched into the song, as soon as Blaine recognized it he didn't know whether or not to giggle or to be touched.

_**Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you**_

Kurt giggled his way through the last lines. Although it was a dare he meant every single word of it and he hoped Blaine knew that.

"That was beautiful baby!" Blaine assured him.

"Thanks love" Kurt approved.

"Now, Puck truth or dare" Kurt asked.

"Dare!" Puck cheered.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Kurt laughed.

"Okay, so there are two parts to this dare. First, because Finn looks like he is in pain let Rachel have your seat and you are to stand for the rest of the night!" Kurt began. Finn looked happy once again and he shot a thank-you smile towards Kurt. "And second, you are going to be doing thee chicken dance while you stand there until the end of round one! Are we clear?" Kurt finished. Puck shot him a scared look as he got up and went to stand in the corner and started his chicken dancing.

"Remind me to never pick a dare from you babe" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt patted his boy friend's hands which were linked on top of his own stomach.  
"Don't worry baby, I would never do that to you!" Kurt giggled. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's ear before they turned back to watch the game finish.

"Mike truth or dare man?" Puck asked as he wiggled his butt.

"Truth" Mike answered.

"Is it true what they say about Asian guys" Puck answered. The group laughed.

"NO!" Tina and Kurt said smugly.  
"How do you know that Kurt, Blaine's not Asian" Rachel asked.

"Yes he is. Half anyways, his Mom is Filipino…" Kurt informed the group.

"Oh!" Rachel acknowledged. "Well! That's round one! Who's next?"

Post A/N: So, this is back by popular demand and yes, there will be more instalments of this so look for those here! The song used is Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You) by Shania Twain. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you have time!


End file.
